


the quiet ravenclaw and the gryffindor toddler

by maiselocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Reader-Insert, sirius black is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked
Summary: in which y/n and sirius black somehow fall deeper in love post order of the phoenix meeting.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 70





	the quiet ravenclaw and the gryffindor toddler

**Author's Note:**

> so in a few short words i have fallen down a rabbit hole of sirius black fics and found myself really wanting to write one so i wrote this short, sweet, fluff-filled piece. also, if you are a regular reader of mine, please note that i'm incredibly swamped with school work at the moment and have found no time to write fics but i have a few drafts i'm working on. thank you for reading! mwah <3

The current Order meeting was going just as smooth as the rest of them have been which is, in fact, not very smooth at all. It was stressful, everyone was tense, and time was slowly ticking away. Sirius Black sat at the end of the table like he normally did, you to his side and the rest of the Order taking the other chairs. 

Underneath the table, Sirius’s grip on your hand was becoming deathly strong. The vein on his neck popped as the members voices began to mingle together in a pointless argument. 

“Siri,” you whispered in a desperate attempt to calm him down before he blew up and said things he didn’t mean. He looked at you, the hard expression on his face softening only a little. “Do you want to end the meeting for today?”

He shut his eyes tightly and reopened them. “I’ll be okay,” he mouthed. His grip loosened and his shoulders rolled back as he took a deep breath. Sirius stood up from the table, never letting go of your hand and brought the members' focus back to him with a hearty “Hey!” He sat back down with a dramatic flourish of the coat he had on. “All of this infighting is completely pointless. We have a goal and we need to reach it. Arguing isn’t helping anything.”

The group nodded in agreement and calmed down. Sirius turned back to you and squeezed your hand. You gave him a small smile. It reminded you of the Marauders' time in Hogwarts when you’d sit around the fire in the Gryffindor common room and plan your newest escapades around the castle grounds. James would choose one secret passage but Remus would swear that the other passage was quicker. Sirius would be the one to reach some sort of decision while you sat next to him, falling helplessly in love with the man. 

Soon enough, the Order meeting came to a close and members began filtering out of 12 Grimmauld Place and to their own homes. Remus and Tonks were the last ones to leave, staying around for a few drinks. Eventually, Sirius and yourself were picking up the dining room, squeezing by each other in a comfortable silence. 

You were pushing in a chair when Sirius passed behind you and drew his fingers along the base of your back and sent chills through your body. Your eyes followed him to the other side of the table where he gave you a sly smirk. 

“After all these years and I’m still able to give you butterflies like that?” He teased. You just laughed and shook your head. You walked around to the table to stand in front of you. Like it was muscle memory, his hands went to your waist, pulling you closer. Your own wound around his neck, fingertips playing with the ends of his curly hair. 

“That was a stressful meeting,” you said. He looked from you and to the ceiling with a sigh.

“Indeed it was, darling,” he looked down at you with a mischievous smile. “Care to help me relieve some of that stress?” 

You rolled your eyes, completely used to his antics. “You are bloody insufferable. You know that right, Pads?” 

“And yet you still love me and stand by me.” 

“I should’ve left you that afternoon when you refused to pay attention to me no matter how hard I was trying to raise your herbology grade,” you taunt. 

He faked offense and stepped away but still held his hands to your waist. “You know I’m positively horrible with plants. How dare you say such a thing?” 

“Horrible isn’t the word to describe you, Siri. I visit my family for one day, come back, and find my plants dying even though I gave you specific instructions on how to care for each and every one of them.” 

“They just don’t like me.” 

“Impossible. They like everyone.”

“ _No_ , they like you because you give them fancy potions and say good morning and night to them.” 

The two of you continued to bicker playfully before Sirius let out a loud yawn. “Tired?” You asked. 

“Only a little,” another yawn came out of the man. You took your arms down from his neck and held onto his hands to lead him into the bedroom you shared. He sat down on the bed and watched as you maneuvered around the room, picking out pajamas for the two of you. When you handed him a pair of black pinstripe pajamas, he looked at you expectantly. 

“You expect me to change you now?” You asked. Quite seriously, he nodded. “How did I, the quiet, studious, mature Ravenclaw end up with a grown Gryffindor toddler as my husband?” 

“Sometimes I wonder the same thing,” he whispered. His eyes shone with love, even in the dark room. “I remember passing by your compartment in the train as we were leaving and telling James you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.” 

“You were eleven,” you pointed out. “I’m sure you hadn’t met many beautiful girls.” 

“Our seventh year, my darling girl, he asked me if I was going to marry you and I told him that all through our seven years, I had never dated anyone or kissed anyone or had sex with anyone as beautiful and wonderful as you. And that's still true to this very day.”

In that moment, you were lucky for the dimmed lighting in the room because you were sure he would’ve seen your watery eyes and pink cheeks. “I love you more than anything, Siri.” 

“And I you, Y/N.” 

Sirius eventually put on his own pajamas and you slid on yours. The two of you got into bed and huddled underneath the covers, searching for warmth as a cool Autumn chill passed through your home. Sirius whispered once more that he loved you before you fell asleep, legs impossibly tangled and arms implausibly tight.


End file.
